Photograph
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: One-shot/song-fic - Sasuke's POV - reflexão sobre a vida dele e a música "Photograph" do Nickelback.


_**Photograph.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto e os demais personagens não em pertencem e sim ou titio Kishimoto.**

**Legenda:**

**Negrito – Letra da música.**

_Itálico – Tradução_

Normal: História.

**Look at this photograph**

_Olhe para essa fotografia_**  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh**

_Toda vez que eu o faço, eu rio._**  
****How did our eyes get so red**

_Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos_**  
And what the hell is on Joey's head**

_E o que diabos está na cabeça do Joey_

Fotos...

Tudo o que eu tenho para me lembrar dos velhos tempos.

Algumas fotos até me fazem rir.

Eu sei... Estranho...

O grande Sasuke Uchiha rindo... Deve ser difícil de imaginar.

Essa parte ficaria perfeita se eu trocasse "Joey" por "Kakashi". Nunca entendi direito o que tinha na cabeça dele para sempre chegar atrasado e sempre ler aquele livrinho idiota.

**And this is where I grew up **

_Este é o lugar onde eu cresci_**  
I think the present owner fixed it up **

_Eu acho que o atual proprietário já consertou_**  
I never knew we'd ever went without **

_Eu nunca soube que nós nunca ficamos sem_**  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out**

_É difícil fugir do segundo andar_

Não sei se alguém já comprou minha antiga casa em Konoha, mas se tiverem comprado, ele com certeza já concertou tudo que restava lá.

**And**** this is where I went to school**

_Este é o lugar onde eu estudei_**  
Most of the time had better things to do **

_Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer_**  
Criminal record says I broke in twice **

_Fichas criminais dizem que eu invadi propriedades duas vezes__**  
**_**I must have done it half a dozen times**

_Eu devo ter feito isso umas seis vezes_

As duas primeiras frases são verdade. Eu realmente tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como treinamentos por exemplo.

Mas as duas últimas nem tanto, já que eu nunca fui para a delegacia.

**I wonder if It's too late **

_Eu me pergunto se é muito tarde_**  
Should I go back and try to graduate**

_Devo voltar e tentar me formar?_**  
****Life's better now then it was back then **

_A vida é melhor agora do que era antes_**  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

_Se eu fosse eles, não me deixaria entrar_

Sempre me pergunto a mesma coisa... Será que é muito tarde para voltar? Será que ainda podem me perdoar? Será que ela ainda pode me amar?

Eu aposto que a vida está melhor agora, então se eu fosse meus antigos companheiros, eu não me perdoaria e nunca mais me deixaria entrar em seus corações.

**Oh oh oh  
Oh God I******

Every memory of looking out the back door 

_Toda lembrança__vigiando a porta dos fundos._**  
****I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor **

_Eu tinha o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto._**  
****It's hard to say it, time to say it **

_É difícil de dizer, é hora de dizer_**  
Goodbye, goodbye**

_Adeus, Adeus._

Toda vez que fecho os olhos qualquer lembrança do meu passado volta a minha mente.

Fotos que eu ainda guardo dos meus amigos ficam espalhadas pelo chão do meu quarto quando eu acordo no meio da noite, querendo recordar.

Foi difícil de dizer aquilo. Foi difícil deixá-los, mas era a hora de dizer "Adeus".

**Every memor****y of walking out the front door**

_Toda memória saindo pela porta da frente._**  
****I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**

_Eu achei a foto de um amigo que eu estava procurando._**  
****It's hard to say it, time to say it**

_É difícil de dizer, é hora de dizer_**  
Goodbye, goodbye**

_Adeus, Adeus._

Sempre que saio pela porta do meu quarto, as memórias têm que desaparecer.

Eu não posso me desconcentrar, não se quero atingir meu objetivo.

Mas quando a noite cai, eu acho a foto dela e lembro da última vez que a vi.

Foi mais difícil do que tudo, mas também era hora de dizer adeus.

**Remember the old arcade**

_Lembre-se do velho fliperama_**  
Blew every dollar that we ever made**

_Gastávamos cada dólar que nós conseguíamos_**  
The cops hated us hangin' out**

_Os policiais odiavam que nós nos divertíssemos_**  
They say somebody went and burned it down**

_Dizem que alguém ateou fogo nele (fliperama)_

Bons tempos...

Ainda lembro de quando eu are criança e fazia tudo isso com meu irmão.

Que hoje eu caço para poder matá-lo.

Irônico, não?

**We used to listen to the radio**

_Nós costumávamos ouvir o rádio_**  
And sing along with every song we know**

_E cantar junto com cada música que conhecíamos_**  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels**

_Nós dissemos que um dia descobriríamos como é_**  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel**

_Cantar para mais do que apenas o volante_

Bem, eu não cantava junto, nem fiz tais planos, mas sempre gostei de ouvir música com meus antigos companheiros de equipe.

_O Naruto e a Sakura eram os únicos que cantavam, mas ainda assim dava para se sentir relaxado._

**Kim****'s the first girl I kissed**

_Kim é a primeira garota que eu beijei__**  
**_**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**

_Eu estava tão nervoso que quase perdi o momento_**  
She's had a couple of kids since then**

_Ela teve dois filhos desde então_**  
I haven't seen her since God knows when**

_Eu não tenho a visto desde Deus sabe quando_

Sakura foi a primeira e única garota que eu já beijei... Pena que ela estava inconsciente na hora.

Eu só estava nervoso porque era meu primeiro beijo e porque ela poderia acordar, mas ainda assim, foi uma sensação ótima.

Eu espero que ela não tenha se casado nem tido filhos, afinal, eu ainda a amo, e espero que ela ainda sinta o mesmo.

Já faz muito tempo, que eu não a vejo, mas acho que ela será uma das mais belas visões quando nos encontrarmos.

**(Refrão.)**

**I miss that town**

_Eu sinto falta daquela cidade_**  
I miss the faces**

_Eu sinto falta dos rostos_**  
You can't erase**

_Não d__á para apagar_**  
You can't replace it**

_Não dá para substituir._**  
I miss it now**

_Eu sinto falta agora_**  
I can't believe it**

_Não posso acreditar_**  
So hard to stay**

_Tão difícil para ficar_**  
Too hard to leave it**

_Difícil demais para deixar._

Meu atual time não se compara ao time 7.

Todos os momentos, as risadas, as missões... Nada pode se comprar com aquilo.

E ninguém se compara às pessoas.

**If I could relive those days**

_Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias_**  
I know the one thing that would never change**

_Eu sei de algo que nunca mudaria_

Os laços de amizade que formamos.

E no caso da Sakura, um laço maior do que simplesmente amizade.

**(Refrão.)**

**(Agora o Sasuke vai cantar essa parte.)**

_**Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me**__**…**_

Fim…

Espero que tenham gostado.

Lembrem de mandar uma review.


End file.
